Beauty and the Beast
by writergirl2154
Summary: When prince Percy Jackson gets turned into a hideous beast by an enchantress, it takes the help of a beautiful young girl named Annnabeth, and his household servants to get him changed back. Will love cross between these two? Rated K plus. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

****When Percy Jackson gets turned into a hideous beast by an enchantress, it takes the help of a beautiful young girl named Annabeth, and his household servants to change him back. Review please!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own Percy Jackson, OR Beauty and The Beast. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Walt Disney. Now, on with the show!**

Beauty and the Beast

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. The prince's name was named Percy Jackson.

Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle, and offered a single rose in exchange for shelter in from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by the woman's haggard appearance, Percy sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away.

But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Rachael.

Percy tried to apologize, but it was too late; for Rachael had seen there was no love in his heart.

And as punishment, Rachael had turned him into a monstrous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all the servants.

Ashamed of his hideous appearance, Percy concealed himself in his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The rose she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year.

If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken.

If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast forever. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a Beast?

Hey guys! Okay so this is this was the intro to the story. Was it good? Should I continue? Review my chickadees! Also, I'll write the next two chapters so you guys can get a little more taste.


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: We all know that I do not own any of these stories, and the respective rights go to Rick Riordan and Walt Disney, so let's just read, shall we my lovelies?**

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 1

One bright morning, Annabeth Chase walked out from her cottage, basket in hand. Today she planned on going to the village to return her old library book and receive a new one.

As she walked, Annabeth swung her arms and started to sing a little tune. Ever since she was little, she loved to sing, before her mother died.

Before long, Annabeth had reached the town, and waved to all the townspeople. She saw the bread maker, and stopped by for a chat.

"Good mornin' Annabeth", the baker said in his cheerful gruff voice. "Where are you off to today?," he asked.

"Morning sir! The bookshop; I've just finished this _wonderful_ book about a beanstalk, an ogre", she said excitedly.

"That's nice," the baker said, cutting her off. "MAURIE! The baguettes! Hurry up!" he shouted into the bakery.

Annabeth looked down at her book and shrugged. The whole town didn't seem to enjoy books the way she did. Putting her book back inside her basket, she set off in the direction of the library.

As she walked, she saw the villagers going about their usual business. She couldn't help but notice how people stared at her and seem to mutter:

"- there's Annabeth"

"- she's a peculiar one, she is"

"- an odd maiden"

Annabeth hopped onto a passing wagon and rode the rest of the way to the library. When she saw the small building she hopped off the wagon and entered.

"Ah, Annabeth!" the old book keeper said.

"Good morning, I've come to return the book I've borrowed." giving him the book.

"Finished already?" he questioned the least surprised.

"Oh I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" she said looking among the shelves.

The shop keeper laughed. "Not since yesterday!" he replied.

"That's alright. I'll borrow this one." said Annabeth, plucking a brown book with gold letters on the spine from the shelf.

"That one? But you've read it twice!" he laughed again.

"But it's my favorite! Far off places, daring sword fights, a prince in disguise", she said dreamily, twirling around.

The book keeper chuckled. "Well, if you like it all that much it's _yours." _He said, handing it to her.

"But sir-"Annabeth tried to protest.

"I insist!" the shop keeper said.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Annabeth gushed. As soon as she stepped out of the library, she started reading her new book.

Annabeth walked along, deep into her story. She hopped through a jump rope game without looking up, went through a pipe that was running water without getting wet, and made it to a fountain.

She sat down on the edge, where there were some sheep milling around. She paused for a minute and showed the fluffy white sheep the pictures in her book, where as one sheep took a bite out of her page.

Annabeth left the fountain, and walked along. She flipped to her favorite parts in her book, and walked in the direction of her house.

As she passed, there was Luke Castellan, the most self-absorbed person in town. He shot a goose from a herd flying east.

His sidekick Ethan Nakamura ran to collect the dead bird.

"Whoa, you didn't miss a shot, Luke you're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" he said in a rush.

Luke blew the smoke emanating from his rifle. "I know," he responded cockily.

Ethan scooped up his things. "No beast alive stands against _you_, huh Luke?" trotting to keep up with Luke's long strides. "And no girl for that matter," he said chuckling.

"It's true, Ethan," said, putting him in a headlock. "And I've got my eyes set on _that_ one," pointing towards Annabeth.

"The inventor's daughter?" Ethan piped.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry," said Luke, dropping Ethan from his headlock.

"But she-"he tried to object.

"I deserve the best!" Luke exclaimed. "Don't I?" he said, grabbing Ethan by his shirt and glaring at him.

"Of-of course b-but" he stammered.

Luke wasn't listening. He then started to follow Annabeth through the crowd. But, all the people were getting in his way, leading Annabeth farther.

After a few minutes trying to duck and dodge around people, Luke finally caught up with Annabeth.

"Why hello Annabeth", he said, blocking her path. "You know Annabeth, reading isn't good for women. It starts giving them ideas and _thinking"_ he said with a shudder. He then snatched her book out her hands and threw it in a muddy puddle.

"Luke you are positively prime evil!" Annabeth exclaimed, picking up her book and wiping off the mud with a handkerchief.

"Why thank you", he said while sniggering to himself, not catching Annabeth's tone.

"Why don't you come with me down to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?" leading her by her shoulders, and once again, taking her book.

"Maybe some other time", Annabeth replied reaching for her book. She backed away out of Luke's grasp.

"I have to get back to help my father. Goodbye." with an air of finality.

Just then, Ethan came walking up behind Luke, who was now frowning at Annabeth's answer.

"That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get!" he laughed. Then he and Luke doubled over with laughter.

"Don't talk about my father that way! He's a genius." said Annabeth angrily. Seeing the look on her face, Luke backtracked.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" he said, smacking Ethan on the back of his head.

At that moment, there was an explosion coming from Annabeth's cottage behind her. This sent Luke and Ethan back into hilarious laughter. With one last irritable look at them, Annabeth ran home to check on her father.

She opened up the tornado shelter where Frederick Chase made all his inventions. Annabeth stepped inside, coughing because of the smoke.

"Dad?" she said still coughing and fanning the smoke away from her face. She walked around until she found her father bended over a machine.

"Darn it, I'll never get this contraption to work!" he cursed, kicking the device. He turned around to face Annabeth, and she saw that there was oil and grease on his face.

Annabeth laughed. "That's what you _always _say Dad".

"I mean it this time Annabeth! It won't start," he said glaring at the mechanism.

"Just try again Dad. Then you'll first prize at the fair," giving him a smile.

"Alright, alright," he grumbled. "Hand me that tool over there," he pointed. Annabeth walked over to retrieve the utensil while he asked "So, how was your day in the village?"

"It was alright. I got a new book". She paused for a moment, thinking about the question she was going to ask. "Dad, do you think I'm odd?" she asked fiddling with the tool.

"_My_ daughter? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that,?" he said, taking the tool from her.

"I don't know. There's no one I can really talk to," she responded, sitting on a bench.

"What about that Luke fellow? He's handsome," he replied.

"Yeah, and rude and conceited! Oh Dad, he's not for me," she sighed.

Just then the machine started to make noises. "It works! It really works!" exclaimed Frederick.

"You did it! You really did it!" Annabeth laughed.

"Pack my things and saddle up Blackjack Annabeth! I'm off to the fair!" he yelled.

About twenty minutes later, the invention was strapped to Blackjack, and Frederick Chase was about to leave.

"Goodbye Dad! And good luck," Annabeth called.

"Goodbye Annabeth! And take care while I'm gone!" he waved. He and Blackjack then strode off on the road, about to enter the woods.

**Whew! That was one chapter! Luke is so conceited isn't he? I wonder what's gonna happen to Annabeth's dad in the woods... **

**Don't forget to review my lovely carnations!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. So, you're probably wondering why this isn't a new chapter. Well, I may or may not continue this story. For some reason, people only review the rated T stories, I guess because they're more interesting. So yeah, I might do another PJATO story where they have their first Hunger Games. I most likely won't continue with Beauty and the Beast. It didn't get enough reviews, so sorry everyone! Love you all my lovely daisies! **


	4. Author's Note, AGAIN

**A/N: AGAIN, not another chapter! Sorry! So I got a few reviews ever since I left for like a day. Thanks for your encouragement guys! I'm still probably not going to finish it, but maybe, just maybe if you review more, I might get another chapter. Just keep an eye out for a new story! **


End file.
